You Call that a Nightmare?
by misuto58
Summary: What happens when you mix two crazy chicks, a six pack of energy drinks, and a really pissed off Freddy?


_**I own nothing of NOES or any other movies or movie characters I may add in this story. It belongs to its creator or creators. feel free to review. Hahaha I said the disclaimer now you can't sue! XD I gathered this idea from some other stories I read that I thought were cool like Homicidal Problem I think that is what it was called, and a few others I can't remember the names of but I'm here to tell you I only own my made up characters! By the way when I update I there will only be one chapter through out the whole story, so you're going to have to scroll down and search for new parts sorry bout that.**_

You Call that a Nightmare?

I wandered around the empty prison cells looking for something, but I haven't a clue what it was. The lights were getting dimmer and everything was turning a tint of red. Suddenly everything went pitch black. I wandered around in the dark and tripped over something. As I hit the concrete I felt pain tingle though head and the lights flicked back on slightly through the back up generator. I looked at what I tripped over, it was a decaying blood covered head. My green eyes widened, but not with surprise it was with amusement. Because I recognized who the head belonged to, it was one of the people from school which I hated. There was a trail of blood streaked on the floor of what I was guessing were the body was dragged off to. I got up from the ground my head still throbbing and stumbled around the prison blocks some more. Blood and body parts started showing up rapidly soon everything was smothered with gore. I couldn't believe what was happening, every situation I thought up showed up in the room. I thought of a crazed doctor who was hung by one of the inmates and I saw it play out in front of me. I thought of a psychotic nurse running through the halls with a 12 gauge shotgun blowing some inmates away and that became true as well. I sped through the building quick as possible thinking up all types of crazy things laughing like maniac thinking it was exactly like a horror movie. It was fun watching all scenes from my favorite scary movies play out right in front of me. I already did a scene from Jeepers Creepers and Insidious. Now for the best of the best. I envisioned the notorious sweater wearing, hat loving, bacon man screeching his razors on the bars of the cells, causing sparks to fly off in all directions. It was the coolest thing I've ever seen until he noticed me of course. he turned his deadly glare from the depths of the dark to the crazy chick smiling like the Joker on crack. He stalked his way over to me as I took off the other way trying to avoid ending up like Tina. Man did Krueger look pissed. I quickly turned the corner imagining up another teen for him to fallow, sadly for me he must of guessed it was a decoy. Because he went passed the teen and went right back to slaughter me. I just ran from creep trying my best not to start cursing from my stupidity.

_ Maybe If I just imagine him getting killed he'll go away._

I turned on my heel, closed my eyes and did my best to imagine a dozen swords going through his gut, but they just hit him and dropped to the floor.

"Well, I'm in trouble." I smiled nervously and started to back away.

"Deep trouble, girly." He said mockingly.

A smirk reached his burnt face as he approached me flicking his claws threateningly. He raised his glove above his head and carved into my arm, not very deep though.

This was my first reaction. "Holly crap! I'm bleeding!," I yelled as I ran through the long hall."Save me West Craven!"

I thought the cut itself would have woke me up, but no. I was suddenly in the power plant and without warning I fell down some stairs that magically appeared.

* * *

I shot straight out of bed covered in sweat with blood running down my arm. My long red hair a mess and my skin paler than usual. Breathing heavy I automatically ran to the bathroom and cleaned my wound. I threw on a coat afterwards and ran to the kitchen to start making coffee. I sat and watched the liquid brew as my eyes began to droop. I walked to the fridge and got some ice shoving it down the back of my shirt. Which quickly made me get fully awake, but my squeal from the cold woke up my sister. I quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and leaned against the sink acting like I was awake for a while. My sister came down the stairs in her pink robe and looked around blonde hair fell neatly over her brown eyes and her slim frame wobbled from the sudden wake.

"What was that noise, Amy?" She asked.

"Oh it was nothing Sally, just a rat." I said coolly taking a drink of my coffee.

"Have to get traps, huh? That's the third time this week."

"Yep." I said simply darting my eyes away from her.

"Why are you up?"

"There's a monster marathon on and I wanted to stay awake for it."

"At three in the morning?"

"Yeah, weird time I know."I got a second cup of Joe and looked back at her, she sure looked confused. "What?"

"Just go easy on the coffee, okay?"

"Sure." I gave her a big smile as she walked back up the stairs.

When she was out of sight I went straight to the medicine cabinet and swallowed a few Wake Aid pills. This isn't the first time I messed with Kruger. The first time was on Monday when I stole his hat, the second time was on Wednesday when I brought a cattle prod into my dream and started to zap him every time he got near me, and now this. Well this is the first time hes hurt me. I went into the family room and turned on the TV to Chiller. Glad to see my lie was true, I sat on the couch with my third cup of coffee and called up my friend. The phone rang a couple of times and Lisa's voice answered.

"What's it?" She slurred obviously tired.

"Hey do you wanna come over and bug me for a while?" I asked quickly.

"Huh? Let me guess you messed with him again?"

I confessed in a laugh. I heard my friend sigh and pause.

"What did you do this time?"She asked.

"I sort of brought him into my dream and he must have been in the middle of another nightmare." I laughed uneasily at the last part.

"How many cups?"

"What?"

"How may cups?" She said more sternly.

"Oh, about three actually, almost done with this one."

"Don't drink too much, I'll bring the energy drinks." She said and she hung up.

"Why does every one say that?" I said to my self.

I sat on the couch and watched Bride of Frankenstein and ordered some pizza, surprisingly take out is open this early. I heard car wheels screech to a halt and sprang to the door. I opened it up and immediately had a pizza shoved in my face. I quickly paid and slammed the door running back to my spot on the couch. After watching my movie, Mimic started up loudly. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, nearly jumping out of my skin I got up and raised my empty cup with a shaky hand ready to strike. I opened my eyes that were apparently closed and saw my friend with a six pack of Rock Stars showing off her teeth. She moved her short black hair out of her blue eyes, while giggling like a moron.

"Loud enough?" She asked giggling.

I slowly calmed down shaking. We sat on the couch chatting about my nightmare, nibbling away at the pizza.

"I swear you are going to get yourself killed." She spoke quick with trembling hands grasped onto the can.

"But it's so fun messing with him you should try it." I said matching her quickness.

"No! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! Look at your arm!"

"Hey you think these things are bad for you?" I said unable to focus on the conversation.

"I don't know. Dentists say they're bad for your teeth."

"What do I care what a dentist says, so long as it keeps me from seeing bacon head again I say it's healthy."

She rolled on the floor in a laughing fit unable to stop, as I started to feel my teeth chatter and question both our sanity. I looked at the plastic rings on the small table and my eyes widened with shock.

"Lisa!" I yelled.

She stopped and looked at me with little concern.

"We're out of Rock Stars!"I cried.

"Oh! there's no way in hell I'm falling asleep now! Onward to the store!"She yelled grabbing her keys and running to the door ecstatic.

Suddenly we both fell to the floor as our mussels gave out.

"What happened?" Lisa asked freaking out.

"Caffeine crash." I said slower than before as I started to realize that the floor was really comfy.

I yawned slightly and shifted to a comfy position. Lisa, just lied there her eyes beginning to droop.

"Should I dream the," I was interrupted by the sound of snoring.

I lifted one of my aching legs and kicked Lisa as hard as I could in her ribs, which caused her to roll on her stomach. She didn't even seem to notice. Then with another yawn I drifted into the inviting sleep.

* * *

Welcome to My Lovely Home

My head slowly arched up, as I heard a groan from Lisa.

"Crap! We are so dead!" Lisa yelled realizing where we were.

Growing curious I looked around and saw...

"Big surprise. It's his house." I said in a bored tone.

Lisa looked at me like I was insane.

"What the heck is wrong with you? We could be killed!" She yelled.

"First off you yelling will only help him find us faster and secondly he needs a change in scenery, I mean how many times has he used this opening?"

My friend shut her mouth and we got up from the floor realizing we were still laying down.

"Well I'm gonna go find something sharp." I said marching off.

Lisa fallowed close behind.

"What for?" She asked curiously.

"Hello? We're in a dream. So how can you wake up from a dream like this?"

She cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"Go emo." I said simply.

"But I hate sharp things!" She cried.

"Really from your goth appearance you could have fooled me." I laughed walking down the stairs to the basement.

"I ain't doing it." She crossed her arm in front of her chest refusing.

"Then I'll do it for you."

"There is no way I'm trusting you with a knife!"

"Who said you were trusting _me_." I shuttered slightly at the thought.

"Amy, what are you thinking?" She said unsure what she'd think of the answer.

"Freddy has knives."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heel, walking the other way silently.

"Where are you going?" I called out to her.

"Away from you and your crazy ideas that will kill us." She didn't even seem surprised anymore.

"C'mon we just gotta dodge really fast."

She turned towards me yelling curses and throwing a bigger tantrum than a two year old when they don't get their toy.

"Uh, Lisa?" I asked.

She just kept on yelling.

"Lisa?"

Yep still, more yelling.

"Lisa!"

Ignoring me, but probably not for long. Because during her yelling, she felt a cold tap on her shoulder. She went wide eyed and slowly turned her head to see metal claws perched on her shoulder and an annoyed Freddy, telling the poor girl to hush.

"Shhhh, you might wake the children." He said his grin reaching his ears.

he moved his claws tracing a large vain in her neck, slowly digging into her flesh. Me, coming out of shock I quickly ran into the shadows out of sight of Freddy. When I got close enough he got a big surprise. A heavy hammer came from what looked like nowhere and struck him right in his eye, caught off guard he let go of Lisa. She ran over to me, clutching her bleeding neck and we ran as fast as we could up the stairs towards the basement door. But you see there was this big problem, it seems all the hammer to the eye did was piss Freddy off even more. So while we were running, the stairs were folding up turning into a ramp. We reached for the door a little too late and ended up sliding down into a hole in the floor.

And hit onto the hard metal. Both of us looked at each other unsure if we should get up or just lay there. We were so exhausted from running it was beginning to be a pain.

I flew a tired look her way," So plan A or what?" I asked.

"I'm so tired, I don't know if I'll have enough time."

"Look I'll help you."

We both nodded and got up to search for the son of 100 maniacs. Looking around hearing the sound of grinding metal behind us every time we started to talk, the sound got closer and closer. Turning our attention at the sound right in front of us as we saw sparks fly off the railings. Lisa shuddered at the noise and I covered my ears. When it stopped I gave her a reassuring wink. Krueger was closing in I was getting so scared I was close to hyperventilating.

My eyes shifting in suspicion I mumbled to myself,"Maybe if I...No, I can't...Can I?"

I looked over at Lisa, in thought. Freddy already had his claws ready to strike. It was now or never. I pulled Lisa in front of me, shielding my self from the blow, she sat there shocked as a large gash spread across her chest. Suddenly she vanished.

Krueger looked surprised to say the least. "Thought the slut was your friend?" He said his smile stretched in amusement.

"She still is, dumb ass." I hissed.

"Then what the hell was that?"

"It woke her up didn't it?"

I heard metal screech behind me again, I turned my head towards the sound becoming unfocused on the creep right in front of me. I swirled my focus back on Krueger only to feel a foot crash into my stomach. I fell backwards banging my neck off one of the railings and hit the floor, feeling the pain flood my nerves.

"Ow! That freaking hurt you son of a!Oh! That stings!" I yelled holding my neck . "Lisa! Wake me up already! You jerk!"

Freddy leaned down, grabbing my throat and lifted me me off the ground nearly crushing my windpipe. I started to scratch at his arm with my nubby nails, only receive a four deep cuts on my face. I let out a winded cry of pain and closed my eyes. When I opened them something seemed off I looked around, but only saw half of my surroundings. It took me a moment to notice that I was blind in my left eye.

"Crap." I wheezed his grasp tightening.

"Amy!" I heard a frightened yell echo through the power plant.

Me and Freddy both looked around for the voice.

"Amy!"The voice cried out again.

I recognized the voice and started to drift out of consciousness.

* * *

Lisa complains

"Amy!" She screamed.

I woke up with a jolt, holding my face to see Sally looking over me.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were a goner." She said fearfully.

I noticed the blinding white walls and uncomfortable bed.

_A Hospital? Was it that serious?_

I felt for my eye and felt a patch in its place. I sighed in depression at the loss.

_I'm gonna miss that eye. Was my shooting eye._

I looked around the room and saw Lisa, unable to hold herself back she gave me a hug. Then she asked to chat with me alone, agreeing my sister slipped out of the room. Once Sally was out I felt a raging fist smash into my arm, hard as possible.

"Ow! What the crap!" I yelled out of surprise.

"You ass, you could have told me that you were gonna do that! You said dodge! Not jump in the fucking line of fire!" She cried.

"It woke you up didn't it? Besides yours wasn't that deep, you don't even have stitches!"

"That was just luck!"

"Luck? I pulled you away just in time! That wasn't luck that was me!"

"He almost got the goods!" She said pointing at her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm not distraught, in case you haven't noticed! I just lost a god damn eye!"

"You didn't loose an eye! The doctor said you'll get your sight back in a month or two!"

We stopped hearing the door click, causing us to take our places. When the doctor came in she saw Lisa over the bed hugging me, producing crocodile tears and I was sniffling telling her what a great friend she was. The doctor getting the message that we were having a "moment" quickly left. Afterwards we quit the act and continued complaining to each other.

"How are we gonna stay awake now?" Lisa said in a calm gritted voice from yelling.

"I don't know, the energy drinks didn't work."I said rubbing my eye patch.

_At least it's pink._

"Well what will work?"

"Could try nicotine patches. I hear if you put enough on you can stay awake for days."

"I don't want to get addicted to anything."

"True."

"What about buckets of ice water? Just stick our heads in when we get tired."

"No. We'll get colds."

"I'd be worth it though."

"I know."

"So should we do it?"

"Let's come up with more."

"Fine."

Eventually I came up with a list.

**Wake Aids List**

**Ice water**

**Cutting**

**Play music on full blast constantly**

**Medicine?**

**Nap shifts**

**Scary maze?**

"Why scary maze?" Lisa asked.

"You ever play that game? Scares the crap out of you." I replied.

"Cutting? Really?"

"What? It keeps me awake."

"Oh lord." She said rolling her eyes."What are nap shifts?"

"Basically you take a nap, while I watch you and if you have a nightmare I wake you up. We just take turns."

"Oh."She said understanding.

"Okay, so are we gonna use naps shifts,music, and meds?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright then." I said circling the items on the list and shoved it into my pocket.

Suddenly my sister popped her head in the room making us both scream out of surprise.

"Oh sorry, It's just that some nice policemen want to talk to you hun." She chimed.

"Nice policemen? Yeah right." I huffed under my breath unheard.

Two policemen came through the door with badges clipped to their suits revealing their names. Officer Walker was the tall, brunet with aged black eyes. Officer Robson was the shorter, fire engine redhead with brown eyes.

"Hello girls,"Officer Robson cheered waving happily."Me and my friend Officer Walker here, have come to ask you some questions."

My hand automatically went to my patch, as I growled in anger. Officer Walker looked over at me suspiciously.

"So can you tell us what happened?"He said still eyeing me strangely.

"Someone broke in and cut the crap out of us. What the hell do you think happened?"I lied before Lisa could answer.

"You better watch that mouth of yours." Walker hissed.

"Besides there were no signs of forced entry." Robson countered.

"We let him in thinking it was one of our friends I had called to come over."

"May I ask why he didn't show up?" Robson asked.

"Because, he said he might be able to. He's one of those guys who shows up randomly."

"Where does he live?"

"Near the park. With the blue shingles."

_Jerry will have to back me up. Even if he has no clue what this is about. _

"Did you catch what the guy looked like before he ran for it?"Walker asked.

"He was wearing a black jumper, with a ski mask, and oh he was tall." Lisa added quickly.

"White?"

"Yep." I said quickly.

"Now why would an average man want to hurt two teenage girls at random? What would be his motive?"

"What are you getting at? Walker." I hissed.

"We found the knives in your dresser, the look used."

"You think I would do this?"

"I've seen ten year old's go crazy and kill their families before. Most of the time it starts with this behavior."

"I admit I cut, but Why the hell would I cut out my own fucking eye? I like hunting! I need to aim! Besides that, I would never do this to her!"I yelled pointing to Lisa.

"You liked pain enough. I'd assume that you wouldn't care what body part it was."

"I started cutting on Monday! I don't like pain! But I'd rather have pain then..." I sat there quietly for a moment letting some tears swell in my eyes. "You know what? Just get the fuck out of here! You have no right to accuse me of hurting people I care about!"

At that they left me to wallow in my fear and hatred. Afterwards Sally came in and coxed us both to the parking lot.

* * *

The compatition

I sat on my bed rubbing my eyes roughly.

"Why does staying awake have to suck?!" I yelled to Lisa as she entered the room with popcorn.

"I'm suffering as much as you are so don't start! So have you figured out what movie to watch?"She said angerly.

"The _Only_ movies I have are horror." I sighed.

"Okay, what about one without a crazy killer and not too creepy."

"How about."

"No Corraline!" She interupted. "Too creepy!"

"fine, whiner. How about 9?"

"Hm. No dreams, keeps interesting, not all that creepy, and no psychopathic crazy people." She mumbled. "Alright."

"Done investigating the movie Sherlock?"

"Shut up!"

I plopped the movie into the DVD player and sat down on the bed again stuffing my face with the butter covered, heart attack inducing popcorn. Usually when I let Lisa make popcorn she puts a whole stick of butter in it, but it's so good. After the food was gone I went downstairs to get another bucket.I leaned against the stove in the dark kitchen listening to the microwave pop. Studying the dark figures in the room, making sure nothing changed. I let my eyes fall, blinking for a long time. Realizing what I was doing I shot them open, that was close. I looked at the room again, nothing changed. The food had stopped poping, as I flung the microwave door open and opened the bag. Gray smoke emerged and all that was inside was ash.

"Yummy." I said to myself, sarcasm dripping from the sentance.

I threw away the bag and went to look in the pantry for some other goodies. Empty.

"Did Sally forget to shop?" I mumbled to myself.

Something scurried along the shelf. I stumbled back started . Looking more carefully I saw a patch of fur and a long pink tale.

"Rat!" I screamed running out of the kitchen up to the room.

The lights were off, I flicked the switch. They stayed off, peeking my head outside of my door the other lights were on. Maybe it's cowincidence like a light bowing out.

"L-lisa? Are you there?"I asked to the dark.

"I'm here." A dark voice chuckled.

I immediatly ran into the dark room and darted to my closet.

"I love hide and seek." I heard from behind the door.

I walked backward further hiding in the hanging clothes. My back hit the wall, it was cold. I looked behind me and saw a large metal wall, I looked in front seeing rusted pipes, catwalks, and wires clinging to the walls. Boiler room.

"I need to wake up!" I screamed to myself.

"And ruin the fun?" Seeing the metal tanlens I took off running in the other direction.

I looked for steaming pipes,sharp objects, and long falls that wouldn't kill me. Nothing and I doubt he would fall for my trick again. I even tried bitng my hand, nothing would wake me up. Where's Lisa when you need her?

* * *

**Meanwhile in the real world**

"why does he make dolls? Why not make more cat robots, that look like Nyan cat?! Hey! Amy you're missing your favorite part, it's where the Six dies!" Lisa yelled at the screen holding a drink that was a mixture of Red Bull and brandy.

* * *

**In the Nightmare world**

I was running along the rusted catwalk breathing hard. Just how long had I been running. Looking at my red stained clothes I could tell I wasn't waking up from these cuts. I had deep cuts on my stomach already. Just great what do I tell Sally now?! I looked around hearing screeching metal again. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in my head.

"This is gona hurt. A lot." I whispered to myself grabbing the railing.

I arched my head back as far as I could and started to count backwards from three.

"Three. Two." I stopped running the plan through my mind again, what if it didn't work.

"One!" I heard a yell from behind me.

I shifted my eyes and saw Freddy. He grabbed the back of my hair and smashed my head onto the railing as hard as he could. I sank to my knees held my head, that was now covered in blood. It didn't work. He grabbed my shirt collar hoisting me up to my shaky feet. It felt like I couldn't breath. Slowly raising his claws ready to strike. I was praying under my breath that he let me go. Once he heard the word god mentioned, he flinched and stifled a laugh.

"Don't you think if there was a god he would have stopped me?" He chuckled.

Great just great. I was gonna die here. My sister would have no clue what happened to me and then he would go after Lisa. I've got to think, what could make him let me go? Thinking deeper a small smile sneaked onto my face. Freddy stopped his laughter wondering what I was up to.

"I've got an idea. How about we have a little test?" I asked looking up at him.

He sat there puzzled and then motioned his hand for me to continue.

"A compatition if you will. Let's see if Lisa and I can lure that big pest of yours in here. You know the one that cut off your head, not too long ago?"

"I tried that already and he wouldn't die, you stupid little,"

"Ah, but you didn't have anyone that was dumb enough to become 'friends' with the brute and access to an tranquiler gun, now did you?" I interupted him.

"I had access to tranquilizer before and it still didn't work."

"My father used to be a big game hunter he has nets, chains, the works to catch a strong animal."

"I see, what your planning."

"All we have to do is put him to sleep, bind him, and then toss him in the lake. You 'll even have a few minutes to play with him before he drowns completely."

Freddy soon smiled.

"So I take it we have a deal." I asked.

"What happens if you loose?"

"Then, uh then you uh..."

"How about I get your soul?"

I stopped breathing for a moment, I could die either way. I looked his way agian and sighed.

"Only if you promise to leave Lisa alone."

"I can deal with that and if you win?"

"You don't ever sneak in our dreams again and..." I puased thinking what else I could want."Your hat."

His eyes went wide with surprise and soon went back to normal. "My hat?"

"I almost stole it once, what makes you think I wouldn't want it again?"

He smiled and held out his hand.

"Shake on it and it's a deal." He hissed.

I hesitantly extended my arm and lightly shook his hand. Suddenly his grip tightened and he pulled me over the railing of the catwalk allowing me to fall. My screams pretty much rattled the entire place. I was falling quickly to the ground, everything a blur. It was sucking the breath right out of me. Right before I hit the ground I opened my eyes, to see the cieling of my kitchen. I was spralled across the floor, the blood had stained my clothes now.

"W-was that a deal or not?" I asked my self as the fire alarm went off loudly.

It was the popcorn! I forgot to take it out!


End file.
